Strip That Down for Me, Baby
by scarletcanary
Summary: Ava texts Sara to come over and help her with her paperwork ;). Sara dresses up and plans a striptease for her hardworking girl.


"You said you wanted help with your paperwork," Sara said. She stood in the middle of Ava's office with her hands on her hips and her eyebrows sewn together as she stared at Ava in confusion.

The simple dress that Sara had torn off was thrown across the room and Ava was having trouble forming words as she took in the sight before her. Sara was dressed in lacy black lingerie that was very much see through, complete with a garter belt, stockings, and black high heels.

"I I... meant actual paperwork," Ava said, slowly as her eyes roamed up and down Sara's body, lingering on her girlfriend's abs and the way the lace garter belt at her waist covered her belly button. The v on her hips was on display for Ava's eyes to follow to her lace covered mound.

Ava quickly shut her mouth when she realized it was still open. She loved Sara, and she loved her body even if it made her lose her train of thought and dissolve into lust. Something she knew Sara took full advantage of. Sara was beautiful, Ava had no other words for it, her body had been sculpted by the gods and her seductive words were from Sappho herself, though her voice had stopped the flow of honey as she realized Ava was ill-prepared for her.

"There was a winky face." Sara insisted, she hadn't missed the way that Ava looked at her. It was the exact reaction she had wanted when she asked Gideon to fabricate the lingerie. "That means come over and let's have sex."

"It was supposed to be a smiley face," Ava sighed. "I really do have a lot of paperwork after the whole Mallus thing and I was hoping you could help."

Sara huffed and frowned in disappointment as she walked over to stand in front of Ava's desk. She slipped out of the heels she was wearing and sat on the chair across from Ava.

"I'm sorry Ava. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable," she said.

"I'm not uncomfortable, just surprised. It's not every day my girlfriend shows up looking more gorgeous than I know how to handle."

"You sure knew how to handle me last week, "Sara scoffed.

Ava smiled back at her and she realized that it had been a while and that she did miss Sara oh so much. Ava looked at the watch on her wrist, weighing her options.

"Well I think I'm due for a break," she said, smirking as Sara.

Sara immediately perked up and matched her devious smile. She stood up with the confidence that drove Ava wild when they first met, and now it drove her wild in a different way. Sara walked around her desk to stand in front of her as Ava sat back and relaxed into her chair. Sara watched as Ava's eyes roamed her body, she grabbed Ava's hand intertwining their fingers and walking closer to her.

"Captain Lance, I must say you're dressed wildly inappropriate for our meeting."

Sara paused. She had hoped to be on top today.

"Why, Director Sharpe, I don't know what you mean? I thought this was exactly what you wanted when you texted me earlier," she teased, taking a step forward and sitting on Ava's lap, straddling her thighs as Ava's hands found her hips.

Sara paused and asked, "Your office is soundproof, right?"

"I'm the director of a super secret time travel agency. Yes, my office is soundproof." Ava replied.

"Okay," Sara said, as Ava rolled her eyes.

She saw the hunger in Sara eye's and knew that by the time they were finished Sara would have devoured her. She felt the heat between her legs as she bit her lip, taking a deep breath. It seems that was the reaction Sara wanted, as her wolf grin grew.

Sara reached behind her and placed her phone on Ava's desk. She must have connected it to Ava's speakers because Fever by Peggy Lee started to play.

Sara started out slow, grinding her hips against Ava and holding her hands above her head to move her body to the beat. Ava's hands moved up from Sara's hips to her breast, but Sara pulled away. She slipped off of Ava's lap to dance in front of her, just out of Ava's reach.

Sara moved her hips in a circle, running her hands up from her ass to her breast, flowing the trail Ava had made, teasing her. She spread her legs and moved her hips up and down, showing Ava how well she can take her.

Stepping forward, she swung her leg over Ava's lap, guiding Ava's hands to her hips. Ava had always loved to see Sara dance, but this was almost too much. She wanted to lift Sara onto her desk and take her right now, though she knew it would be worth the wait, she just had to remember to breathe.

Sara leaned in and let her hot breath brush along Ava's neck, though she didn't kiss her. Instead, Sara pulled back and reached behind, unclasping her bra and slipping it off her arms. Ava gasped at the sight of Sara's nipples pink and hard, inches away. She bit her lip, and the aching between her thighs soaked her underwear as her desire built.

Sara pulled herself up, rolled her hips, and stood between her legs. She knelt, pressing her knee to Ava's center, and came down to sit on Ava's thigh, rubbing herself against Ava. Getting them both off, Sara moaned against Ava's thigh as she straddled her. She threw her head back and pushed her chest out to Ava. Ava moved her hand up Sara's body to cup her breast. She teased her nipples and ran her thumb over them.

Sara showed her appreciation by moaning again, louder and longer, letting the sound fill the room. Sara's hands focused on Ava as she unbuttoned her shirt, peeling it open and pushing her jacket off her shoulders.

Sara got lost in pleasure as she soaked Ava's thigh. She could feel Ava drenching her knee as well, but she remembered that she wasn't done yet. She wanted to work Ava up a little more so that she was begging to touch her.

Sara pulled back and stepped away from her. Ava moaned, reaching out for her and trying to pull her back. Sara started to dance again, swaying her hips; her breasts, free from their support, shook and jiggled.

Sara caught Ava's eye and made sure Ava's eyes followed her hands down to the v of her hips, as she unclasped the garter from the front of her stockings. She turned around to do the same with the back clasps, giving Ava a great view of her ass. She unclasped the hooks, keeping the garter around her waist, and let the garment fall onto Ava's desk.

She turned around and sat on Ava's desk, letting her legs swing above the floor. Pulling one leg up and spread her thighs, displaying her lace clad panties Sara pulled her stocking down revealing her toned legs.

The whole time Ava watched her intently, drinking in Sara's body. Sara felt a power she was familiar with, one that made men and women melt before her, but it wasn't just power. She loved how they lusted after her and showed her how much they wanted her. She felt loved and appreciated.

Though that wasn't the only way she liked her partner to show her that she was loved. She liked the way Ava held her close and looked at her with love and gentleness. She loved the smile Ava had for only her. The one that made her heart melt every time.

Sara pulled the last bit of material off her toes and threw the stocking at Ava. Then, she stood up and rolled her hips to the beat, as a new song came on. She brought her hands up to cup her breasts and circled her nipples though they were already hard and pointed. She heard Ava moan in frustration as she rubbed her hands on her pant leg, trying to keep them off of Sara.

Once she had massaged her breasts, she trailed her hand down to her hips and pushed them in, following the v that lead down to her vulva. She put her thumbs in her panties and teased Ava, earning a groan of frustration from her before she pulled her panties down and kicked them off. She sat back down on Ava's desk and spread her legs wide, opening herself up to Ava. Her juices dripped down on to the desk and her clit throbbed as she anticipated what was to come.

Sara motioned Ava forward with a single finger, "Come and get it, baby."

Ava dropped to her knees and held on to Sara's thighs, not bothering to kiss her there, just diving in and enclosing her whole mouth over Sara. She licked from her vagina to her clit as Sara threw her head back and shouted out her appraisal.

Ava sucked her clit, biting down as Sara shivered and moaned louder. Ava knew she was getting closer when she added two fingers and worked her just right. She rubbed her inner walls and teased her entrance with her thumb.

Sara's moans turn to pants as she got higher and higher. Finally, Ava swirled her tongue around Sara's clit, sending her over the edge. Sara screamed Ava's name as her thighs shook and quivered. Ava held her through it and pulled back, knowing how sensitive Sara can get.

Ava looked up and watched as Sara's orgasm flowed over her. Sara's chest heaved as she breathed, and Ava watched her breasts bounce. As she came down, Sara gave Ava a soft smile, her eyes glazed over as she basked in the afterglow.

Ava could stay there forever, watching her and studying her beauty; instead, Ava pulls her fingers out and gave Sara's vulva one last lick. She stood up between Sara's legs, grabbed a tissue from the box next to Sara, and wiped off her fingers and chin.

"You missed the spot." Sara laughed and pointed to Ava's nose as she took the tissues from Ava's hand and cleaned up her mess.

She cupped Ava's face, and seemed to study her as Ava smiled and leaned in for a kiss. She pressed her lips to Sara's and tasted her cherry lip gloss. Ava gave Sara a sweet kiss that turned passionate. Their tongues met as their mouths opened, and Ava slid her tongue across Sara's.

They're a little lazy and a little soft, as the morning sun filtered in through her office window before it rose to its peak in the sky. Her office was a mess, with most of the paperwork and knickknacks from her desk scattered across the floor, but none of that mattered right now. All that mattered was Sara, who was eager to return the favor.

Pushing Ava away, leaning back with her hands holding her up, Sara crossed her legs as delicately as she could.

"Strip," she commanded, with the authority she had earlier, but Ava was not so easily swayed, nor was she willing to give up her rightful place on top.

As much as she gave in to Sara, she couldn't let her girlfriend steamroll her completely, and she did interrupt her work.

"No," Ava said, standing her ground and placing her hands on her hips for emphasis.

Sara gave her a teasing smile, raising a single eyebrow at Ava.

"I think you're the one who should strip me," Ava said.

Sara's smile never faltered as she hopped off of Ava's desk and moved behind her, dragging Ava's shirt from her shoulders. Sara let her mouth dance on Ava's skin, as she kissed her way down to her bra and bite her under the material as Sara unclasped it. She brushed the straps down off of Ava's shoulders.

"As you wish," Sara whispered against her skin.

She came back around, kissing under her arm around to her breasts. Sara took the sight in with lustful eyes and cupped both of them, circling her fingers around the nipples. She took one into her mouth, suckling on the swollen bud as Ava let out a moan of approval.

She didn't stay long, moving her lips down the curve of Ava's breast to the valley of her chest and sucking her way down to Ava's abs. Sara stayed only long enough to leave light traces of her teeth against Ava's skin. She swirled her tongue around Ava's bellybutton, before kissing lower to the hem of her pants. She knelt down, placing a kiss above Ava's pant button. She ran her hands along the hem, from her ass to her mound; Sara unbuttoned her pants and dragged down the zipper.

Sara looked up at Ava with her tongue between her teeth. Not breaking eye contact, she leaned in and pressed a kiss to her exposed skin. Sara ran her hands across Ava's hips and gripped the hem of her pants. She tugged them down and exposed the rose beige skin of Ava's legs.

She helped Ava step out of her pants and her heels, leaving her bare feet against the carpeted floor. Sara inched closer and placed a kiss against Ava's mound over her plain white underwear. Sara had always teased her for her tighty whities, but they were comfortable and practical. Besides, Sara wanted her no matter what she wore.

She stepped back, causing Sara to whine and give her a disgruntled look that she ignored as she sat down in her chair. Sara's displeasure quickly dissipated as she grabbed ahold of Ava's ankle and kissed her way up to her thigh, leaving little bite marks. There she teased Ava and sucked on the skin next to Ava's panties. Ava moaned and gripped Sara's hair, trying to force her closer. Sara finally gave in and licked Ava over her briefs; she took the fabric into her mouth and tugged, intending to rip it off.

"Sara," Ava warned, dragging out the last syllable of her name.

"Ava," Sara replied in the same tone. "You're the one who sat down before I was finished."

Ava scoffed, "you could just ask me to lift my hips."

"Eh, this is easier," Sara said, grabbing hold of it and tearing her underwear open. "Don't worry babe. I'll have Gideon make you a new pair."

Sara removed the tattered garment and threw it in the trash before she returned her hand to Ava's hips. She looked up at her to be sure that this was what Ava wanted, and was met with a look of lust and longing.

"Sara," Ava whispered as she tugged on her hair and shifted her hips closer.

Sara pressed one last kiss to her thigh before she placed her mouth on Ava's vulva. She nuzzled Ava's clit with her nose and took long licks from her vagina. Ava groaned and tightened her grip on Sara's hair. Sara worked her just how she liked, dancing circles around her entrance, and dipping her tongue in while moving her nose across her clit.

She stopped twirling her tongue and dived in as she pushed her tongue into Ava, who whined. Sara knew that it won't get her off, but it did work her up, as Sara can feel her getting close. She tongue fucked her a little longer as Ava got higher.

Then Sara pulled back and slipped a single finger inside her. Ava's sighs increase in pitch as Sara gently rubs her, finding her g spot and stimulating it. She leaned back in and kissed Ava's clit, sucking on it and running circles around it with her tongue.

Ava's moans reach a fever pitch, and Sara knew she was close. She sucked and continued her steady massage as Ava's muscles tensed. She came under Sara's hand, shouting Sara's name, chasing the feeling, grinding her hips against Sara.

As the high wore off, Ava relaxed into her chair. Leaning her head back, she released her grip on Sara's hair to brush her fingers through it. Sara placed a kiss on Ava's clit and removed her finger.

Sara sat back, then crawled up into Ava's lap. Sitting with her legs over the arm of her chair, Sara rested her head on Ava's shoulder as Ava wrapped her arms around Sara's waist.

"I should invite you to help me with my paperwork more often," Ava finally said.

"I'm always happy to help," Sara replied, cuddling further back into Ava's neck with no clear intention of moving.

"We should get up. I'm still at work and I have a meeting in an hour," Ava said.

Sara yawned, "you could always take a lunch break and come back to the ship with me."

"I thought you were my lunch break," Ava said, yawning as well.

Sara giggled and closed her eyes, about to fall asleep against Ava. "Let's take a nap."

"Sara, we can't." But all she got was a hum of a reply as Sara tried to bury herself in Ava's body.

Ava huffed and reached over to grab the time courier from her desk. She could return to this moment and clean everything up before preparing for her meeting later. She moved to hold Sara under her legs and behind her back. Standing up and carrying her bridal style, Ava opened a portal into their room and stepped through. She didn't bother to pull back the blankets instead, simply setting Sara on top of them and crawling over to her side of the bed.

With a soft smile on her face, it seemed that Sara was already asleep. Ava pulled her close and pressed a kiss to her forehead. She relaxed into her pillow and drifted off with Sara next to her, as it should be.


End file.
